Coro fly
by JisunKim
Summary: Kehidupan tiga Makhluk kecil yang berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan makanan berakhir dengan pertemuan dengan seorang namja yang membuat mereka ingin merubah diri/BTS Funfic/ warning! BL/ BXB/ Fantasy gaje/ Pair, Namjin/ yoonjin/ Taejin/ Hopejin(2seok)/ udah ah gua gak pande bikin sumary


Little : Coro fly

Cast : Bts Member

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Fantasy & geje(?)

Warning : Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, erita amburadul, typo(s) dimana-mana

Happy reading...

Krik...krik..krik..krik... langkah kaki-kaki kecil tiga makhluk yang sangat suka mengendap di antara kegelapan dan kelembaban. Mereka merayab menyusuri jalanan hingga tiba disebuah rumah

"Hyung aku lapar"

"Aku tau, aku juga"

Ditengah rasa lapar mereka yang mendera tiba-tiba sebuah aroma yang tercium begitu lezat dan menggoda memasuki indra penciuman tiga makhluk yang dilanda kelaparan ini.

"Hyung! Aroma apa ini? Aromanya Sangat lezat, membuatku tambah lapar..." rengek namja yang berkata lapar tadi sampai ngiler

"Sepertinya aroma lezat ini dari kueh itu" ucap namja lain yang terfokus melihat satu arah dimana ada sebuah cup cake yang baru saja keluar dari open dan jangan lupakan air liur yang mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya

"Woaahh... aku ingin itu!" seru nya lagi

"Hmm beiklah! Operasi pengambilan cup cake dimulai!" seru salah satu namja yang paling tua antara mereka bertiga. Merekapun mulai mengendap-endap dengan benntuk barisan memanjang kebelakang

"Kring...kring" bunyi bel tanda ada yang datang, mereka merayab kendinding

"Sembunyi!" seru tetua saat melihat sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan mereka. Setelah dirasa aman mereka kembali merayab dan akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuan

"Cepat ambil bagian kalian! Lalu kita pergi sebelum para monster itu melihat kita dan membunuh kita!" seru sang tetua lalu mereka dengan cepat mengambil bagian dari cup cake tersebut dan mulai turun namun ternyata sibungsu masih diam ditempat dan masih sibuk memakan cake tersebut dan

"AAAAAAA...!"

'PLETAK!'

Suara tepukan pamukul serangga mengema ditelinga dua namja yang sudah tiba di tempat persembunyiannya

"Taetae!" seru salah satunya

Namja yang dipanggil Taetae tadi hampir saja kena tepukan tersebut kalau dia tidak cepat terbang menuju ketempat persembunyian dua Hyungnya tersebut, namun pergerakannya diketahui para Monster menurut mereka ini dan mereka membuka tempat persembunyian katiga namja tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya Monster itu saat melihat ada tiga ekor kecoa disana

"Selamatkan diri kalian masing-masing!" seru salah satu kecoa sambil terbang heboh

"Lari!" seru yang lainnya. Dan mereka terbang terpisah.

.

.

Salah atu dari mereka terbang merendah karena kelelahan dan juga karena hari hujan lebat dia kelelahan karena terbang tanpa arah terlalu jauh dan terlalu lama. Hujanpun sudah membuat jalanan seperti banjir bandang yang menghadang dimatanya sehingga dia berjalan menuju salah satu rumah yang dilihatnya. Yang kebetulan saat itu sipemilik rumah baru saja pulang. Namja sang pemilik rumah tersebut sepertinya baru saja pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan terlihat dari tas belanjaan yang dibawanya, dia meletakkan belanjaannya didepan pintu sedang tangan kirinya mengambil ponsel disaku celananya dan tangan yang lainnya dia gunakan untuk membuka kunci rumah. Kecoa tersebut merayap mendekat dan akhitnya masuk kedalam tas belanjaan namja tersebut.

'Ckleek'

"Kookie hyung pulang!" seru namja tersebut saat masuk kedalam rumah namun tidak ada jawaban

"Huuh... anak itu pasti sedang bermain game dikamarnya" keluh namja tersebut

Akhirnya namja itupun berjalan kearah dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Pada saat dia mulai masak dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas belanjaanya tadi dan pada saat dia hendak memasukkannya wajan tanpa sengaja dia melihat kecoa

"AAA! Aisshh... kau ini! Untung aku melihat, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah masuk dalam makananku tadi. Yang benar saja?" gerutu namja tersebut

"Ayo sana pergi, jangan ganggu aku memasak" ucapnya sambil meletakkan kecoa tersebut disisi lain dari meja tersebut dan mengusir kecoa tersebut halus

"Sudah sana aku mau memasak" ucapnya lagi. Namun kecoa itu hanya diam tak berkutik dia malah asyik memandang namja tersebut hingga akhirnya namja tersebut selesai memasak

"Eok? Kenapa kau tidak pergi? Apa kau mati terkena uap panas kompor? Hey..hey..hey..?" ucap namja trsebut bingung sambil mentoel-toel makhluk kecil tersebut

" Apa kau lapar?" tanya namja tersebut seakan mengerti apa yang diucapkan namja tersebut makhluk kecil tersebut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalnya

"Wah jadi kau lapar?" ucapnya lalu mengambil sedikit makanan yang dimasaknya tadi lalu memberikannya kepada makhluk kecil tersebut

"Ini makan, cepatya sebelum ada yang datang untuk membunuhmu jadi cepatlah pergi" ucap namja tersebut lagi

"Seokjin Hyung, kau bicara pada siapa?" tanya namja lainnya – Kim – Jungkook – sang adik yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

"Aniyo... hyung tidak bicara pada siapa-siapa" jawab namja tersebut yang ternya bernama Seokjin sambil menutupi makhluk kecil tersebut dengan mangkuk

"Itu apa?" tanya Jungkook lagi

"Aaa... tidak ada" jawab Seokjin

"Jangan bilang kau berbicara pada hewan lagi? Cukup hyung! Kau jangan membuatku takut lama-lama orang akan mengira dirimu itu gila aku tidak mau hidup sendirian dan kau masuk kedalam rumah sakit jiwa belum lagi biaya rumah sakitnya apa kau tega membiarkan aku bekerja sendirian? Aku masih sekolah hyung... bla...bla...bla..." ceramah jungkook panjang lebar

"YA! Kim Jungkook! Cukup ceramahmu!" potong Seokjin

"Yayaya... hentikan ceramahmu iu sekarang juga. Kau sudah seperti Rapmonster yang ngerep tanpa henti, tapi sayangnya kalau Repmonster itu mengerep dengan keren sedangkan kau berkumur-kumur" eluh Seokjin

"Hyung aku serius!" bela Jungkook

"Aku juga serius Kim Jungkook~" jawab Seokjin tak mau kalah

"Apa itu?" tanya ulang Jungkook

"Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara lagi, ini makan" ucap Seokjin sambil menyuapkan sesendok makanan kedalam mulut Jungkook

"Mmhhyumngg.." gumam Jungkook takjelas karena mulutnya penuh

"sudah telan saja! Aiiisshh..." gerutu Seokjin. Akhirnya Jungkookpun makan dengan lahap dimeja makan dengan Seokjin namun tiba-tiba Seokjin ingat tentang Kecoa tadi

"Tunggu sebentar aku harus mengambil sesuatu dulu didapur" ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur

"Kau mau mengambil apa?" tanya Jungkook yang melihat hyungnya berjalan kearah dapur

"sudah kau diam saja" balas Seokjin

Sesampainya didapur Seokjin langsung menuju kearah kecoa tadi dikurungnya lalu dia membuka mangkuk yang mengurung makhluk kecil tersebut

"Apa kau sedah selesai makannya?" tanyanya lalu melihat mekanan yang diberikannya tadi sudah hampir habis

"Sepertinya sudah" bisiknya lagi

"Sekarang keluarlah" ucap Sekjin sambil mengeluarkan Makhluk kecil tersebut dari jendela didekat dapur

"Sudah pergilah aku takut anak itu akan membunuhmu, kalau kau lapar datang saja kesini, tapi hati-hatiya aku takut dia akan mebunuhmu, arrayo?" ucap Seokjin sedikit berbisik kearah kecoa tersebut

"Sekarang pergilah" titah Seokjin dan seolah mengerti makhluk itu mengangguk dan pergi merayap didinding.

.

.

Sudah lama setelah kejadian Kecoa tersebut pergi dari rumah Sekjin dan kini dia masih mencari-cari keberadaan kedua saudaranya hingga akhirnya dia sampai disuatu tempat dimana banyak manusia yang dia anggap monster tengah berbaris memanjang kebelakang entah untuk apa. Kini dia tengah berada didalam sebuah gang dimana di ujung sanalah orang-orang itu tengah berbaris

"Ada apa dengan para Monster ini? Kenapa mereka berbaris seperti ini?" gumam Kecoa tersebut

"Aaahh... aku harus menemukan Hyung-hyungku" rengeknya terus merayap hingga langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar kata-kata para Monster tersebut

"Kau tahu?"

"apa?"

"Katanya orang itu sangat sakti!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Dia bisa mengubahmu jadi apa saja! Bahkan jika kau ingin tampan!"

"Jinjja!"

"Ya! Kau bisa menjadi Lee Minho. Bahkan kau bisa lebih tampan dari Lee Minho!"

"Benarkah? Kau serius?"

"Iya! Aku serius! Sudah banyak buktinya, tapi aku dengar dia hanya mau memberikan ramuannya pada yang terpilih saja dan harga ramuannya itu sangat mahal"

"Tentu saja! Itu sebanding. Bayangkan kau menjadi Lee Minho dan para gadis berantrian mencarimu"

"Wah benarkah?" tanya Kecoa tersebut setelah mendengar percakapn tersebut

"Apa dia juga bisa mengubahku menjadi manusia?" tanyanya

"Ah.. lebih baik ku temui dulu kedua Hyungku" gumamnya lalu kembali merayab menuju ketempat biasa mereka berkumpul karena ternyata dia cukup jauh terdampar

Dan benar saja kedua hyungnya tersebut memang berada disitu

"Wah! Yoongi hyung! Hoseok hyung! Kalian selamat" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah mereka

"Oh, aku sangat bahagia kalian berdua selamat.. huhuhu..." ucapnya lagi sambil memeluk kedua hyungnya itu

"Aku sangat bersyukur kalian selamat, aku kira aku tidak akan pernah bertemu kalian lagi" ucap salah satunya yang bernama Hoseok sambil menangis-nangis kejar

"Hyung kau tahu, ada seorang manusia yang sangat baik! Dia menolongku" ucap sibungsu

"Benarkah?"

" Iya, dia sangat baik dan juga manis aku jadi ingin menjadi manusia" ucapnya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri

"WAHAHAHAHAHA..." tawa Yoongi dan Hoseok pecah seketika mendengar kata-kata adik mereka tersebut

"Yang benar saja kau taehyung, kau ingin menjadi Monster itu?"

"Aku serius hyung! Aku ingin dengannya" jawab kecoa bungsu itu yang ternyata bernama Taehyung ngotot

"Memang siapa nama manusia itu?" tanya Yoongi

"Siapaya tadi namanya ya?" bingungTaehyung

"Aaa... J..Ji..ji..ji..Jin ah, iya kalau aku tidak salah namanya tadi Jin" ucap Taehyung bangga

"Jin apa? Jin Iprit?" tanya Yoongi

"Aiisshh hyung~.. benar kalau tidak salah namanya tadi Jin tapi jin apa ya?" tanya Taehyung lagi

"Kan sudahku bilang Jin Iprit" balas Yoongi malas

"Atau mungkin Jin rombo-rombo?" sambung Hoseok

"Cham... aku ingat namanya Seokjin aku dengar tadi anak monster itu memanggilnya Seokjin! Ya.. ya.. ya Seokjin, Seokjin hyung" ucapnya

"Oooh..." jawab kedua kecoa lainnya

"Ku kira Jin iprit ternyata dia Jin yang Shok!( dibunuh Seokjin Fans)"

"Kukira Jin iprit ternyata JinSok" ucap Yoongi

"Hyung,Hyung.. dia Jin sok atau Jin Syok?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah polosnya( Mianhae untuk seluruh Fansnya Seokjin oppa)

"Aiiisshh... aku tidak peduli kalian mau bilang apa! Tekatku sudah bulat aku akan menjadi manusia dan akan menikahi Seokjin" ucap Taehyung dengan semangat yang membara

"Kau tega meninggalkan kami? Kau kejam daripada kejamban, Tae" ucap Hoseok mendramatis

"Pokoknya aku akan pergi!"

"Jangan! Jangan keluar lagi, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu malam ini, sebelum mencari makan lagi esok hari" ucap Yoongi final. Akhirnya Taehyungpun menurut dan merekapun tidur. Tangah malamnya Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya dan dia mengendap-endap pergi menuju rumah dimana orang yang didengarnya sakti tadi tinggal. Setelah tiba di rumah tersebut dia masuk melalui pentilasi jendela yang ternyata tepat menuju kamar orang tersebut. Dia melihat orang itu sudah tidur sangat nyenyak, tapi dia tetap menginginkan ramuannya malam ini juga jadi, dia terbang kearah wajah namja tersebut

"Hey.. hey... Bangun! Bangun! Hey!" ucap taehyung

"Aahh...!" ucap Namja tersebut yang meresa terganggu tidurnya dan bahkan hampir saja menepuk Taehyung

"Ya, aku mohon bantu aku, bangunlah" ujar Taehyung lagi

"Hey.. ini sudah malam siapa yang menggangguku?" ucap namja tersebut

"Aku mohon bangun~" ucap taehyung sambil berjalan-jalan kecil di wajah namja tersebut namun, sekali lagi namja tersebut hampir saja memukul Taehyung alhasil taehyungpun mulai kesal dan menggigit bibir namja tersebut

"YA! Siapa yag berani mengganggu tidurku!" ucap namja tersebut terbangun karena terkejut

"Aku!" jawab taehyung

"What the Flower? Apa yang kau lakukan KECOA!" amuk namja tersebut

"Wah... sepertinya kau benar-benar sakti. Kau bisa mengetahui apa yang aku katakan, wah.." kagum Taehyung

"Tentu saja aku sakti, siapa dulu Kim Namjoon! Orang paling sakti seantero korea" bangga namja tersebut yang ternyata bernama Kim namjoon

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung mulai berbinar-binar

"Tentu saja!" jawab Namjoon

"Kalua begitu kau bisa bantu akukan?" tanya Taehyung lagi

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan" jawab namjoon lagi

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mohon, tolong ubah aku menjadi manusia" ucap taehyung

" Apa? Kau ingin manjadi manusia? Hahahaha" tawa namjaoon

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa ya? Haah... apa kata-kata mereka itu bohong? Baiklah aku pulang saja" jawab Taehyung lamas dan mulai berjalan lesu menuju dinding. Namjoon yang melihat itu berhenti tertawa dan tersentuh hatinya

"Baiklah kecoa aku kan kabulkan"

"Benarkah? Kau bisa?" ucap taehyung heboh sambil berbalik cepat kearah Namjoon

"Ne, minumlah ini!" ucap namjoon sambil menyodorkan ramuan secukupnya kearah Taehyung

"Tapi ingat satu hal ini kecoa, kau tidak boleh sampai terlihat oleh manusia sedang berbicara dengan kecoa dan kau bahkan tidak boleh menggunakan bahasa kecoamu lagi nanti setelah kau menjadi manusia, mengerti?" jelas namjoon panjang lebar

" Baiklah!" jawab taehyung mantap lalu meminum ramuan tersebut dan muncullah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata lalu setelah cahaya itu menghilang muncullah seorang namja tinggi nan tampam walau tak setinggi namjoon

"Wah... sepertinya aku agak menyesal sekarang" ucap Namjoon

"Wae?" tanya namjoon

"Aku mengubahmu menjadi lebih tampan dariku, kecoa"

"Eh, jangan panggil aku kecoa lagi. Aku punya nama, namaku Kim Tae Hyung"

"Wah kecoa juga punya nama ternyata?" tanya namjoon takjub

" tentu saja. Eh ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak menyihir wajahmu itu?" tanya Taehyung

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya namjoon sewot

" Eh? Aniyo kau bilang kau menyesal melihat wajahku yang lebih tampan darimu, jadi aku bertanya kenapa kau tidak menyihir wajahmu?" tanya taehyung polos

"Kaupikir semudah itu apa? Kami juga memiliki larangan tahu!"

"Oooh..., begitu?"

"Hmm, tapi... kalau boleh aku tahu, untuk apa kau ingi menjadi manusia?"

"Aku... aku ingin bertemu dengan Seokjin" jawab Taehyung sambil senyamsenyum sendiri

"Nde?"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

Hai..hai...hai...

Saya balik lagi dengan satu ff amburadul ciptaan saya dan uri eonni

Funfic kali ini fanfic antimainstream mah -_-

Wah.. pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena beberapa karakter jadi... you know lah hehehe

Kedua, saya mau bilang makasi udah mau baca hasil karya saya

Ketiga, review juseo...


End file.
